The Problem With Girls
by Sugar Pink
Summary: A funny one shot fic. Syaoran, Eriol, and Rei(OC) complains about the problems of their girlfriends...based on a comic book I once read! R/R please!!


Sugar Pink: Hi, this is my first fanfic on ff.net, so please be nice about it! I got the plot from a comic I once read, so it isn't COMPLETELY my idea...as I was saying...I was reading the comic and I was thinking "Hmm...this will make a good CCS story!" So here it is! Okies, let's get on with it, shall we?  
  
THE PROBLEM WITH GIRLS--one shot fic  
  
It was a bright sunny day in Tomoeda, and the gang is in a local soda shop. Syaoran Li, a 14 years old teen with brown hair and auburn eyes sighed as he sipped his soda for the 5th time.  
  
"Will you STOP your sighing already? It's making me wanna sigh too!" Rei Ling said. His black hair fell over his blue eyes as he shook his head.  
  
"It's not MY fault that Sakura is late for our date...AGAIN!" Syaoran grumbled. Sure he loves his girlfriend, and he usually doesn't mind her being late, but this time she is way too late. Their plans were to meet at the soda shop and go to a movie at 3:00. Now it's 3:40, and there's STILL no sign of the girl!  
  
"That's the problems with girls, they're always late!" Syaoran said. He leaned back in his seat.  
  
"Yea, TELL me about it! But I say the problem with girls is that they always so paranoid about their weight, and always go on a diet. Like Tomoyo, for example. She keeps complaining to me that she's getting fat!" Eriol said, munching on a French fry. His dark blue hair was ruffled on his head and his blue eyes were filled with annoyance. He too, loved his girlfriend, but she is NOT getting fat.  
  
"Then TELL her she's not getting fat," Yamazaki said.  
  
"Don't you think I've TRIED to?" Eriol grumbled. "She said her waistline extended half an inch. HALF AN INCH!!! She even cancelled our dinner date last week!"  
  
"That bad eh?" Syaoran chuckled. He had heard about Tomoyo's diet from Sakura, but even he had no idea that Tomoyo was THAT serious about her new eating habits.  
  
"You bet it is!"  
  
"I feel sorry for you two...but I'm even worst! I say the problem with girls is that they're always window-shopping." Rei said, "Like last week, Meiling and I were supposed to go see that new movie that just came out. But lucky me, the movie theatre is right next to this jewellery shop and she spent 20 minutes looking at the...marriage rings!"  
  
The boys burst into laughter.  
  
"Hello boys, what are you up to?" Yukito asked, coming up to them. "Hey, Yukito! We're just a bunch of lonely guys waiting for our girlfriends." Syaoran sighed.  
  
"Yea, girls these days have so much problems." Eriol commented. "Really? What's wrong with Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan, and Meiling-chan?" Yukito wanted to know. "Well, I'm suppose to meet Sakura here at 3:00...and will you just LOOK at the time?" Syaoran grumbled. He glanced at the soda shop's clock. It says 3:50.  
  
"And Tomoyo cancelled our dinner date last week because her waistline extended HALF AN INCH!" Eriol grumbled.  
  
"Meiling made us missed 20 minutes of a movie because she was too busy window shopping for wedding rings." Rei sighed.  
  
"We love them a lot, don't get us wrong, Yukito-san. It's just that...well...sometimes, they annoy us as well. I guess it's their way of paying us back at the times we've annoyed them." Syaoran shrugged, keeping his eyes on the clock. Yukito laughed.  
  
"Well, I got to go now. I'll see you around." And with that, Yukito left. Once outside, he saw Touya Kinomoto, Sakura's older brother.  
  
"Hey, Touya!"  
  
"Oh, hi, Yuki. What's new?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Sakura-chan is growing up...she's even started dating!" Yukito smiled.  
  
"WHAT? WHO? WHO IS IT THAT SHE DATES?" Touya screamed, getting all over protective about his 'monster.'  
  
"Why, Syaoran-kun, of course! They had a date to meet at 3:00 in the soda shop today, didn't you know?" Yukito answered, confused. But he didn't get an answer from Touya because Touya has already dashed off into the soda shop.  
  
"Er...okay, I guess you didn't know after all..."  
  
INSIDE THE SODA SHOPPE  
  
"Ah ha! THERE YOU ARE, YOU GAKI!" Touya said, marching up to the brown haired boy. Syaoran looked up at Touya, surprised.  
  
"YOU HAD A DATE WITH MY SISTER TODAY AT 3:00 DIDN'T YOU?" Touya accused. Syaoran gulped. Now how did Touya find out about that?!?!  
  
"Uh..." Syaoran started to say. Touya glanced at his watch. 4:05.  
  
"But it's already 4:05, and the monster has never been THIS late before...I guess Yuki got it mixed up...all right gaki, I'll let you off easy THIS time! But if I ever find you trying to touch my sister, you're going to get it!" Touya said, storming off.  
  
Syaoran sat back down with a huge sigh of relief. Boy was he ever glad Sakura was THIS late, or else he might have got pounded by that older brother of hers and his two BEST friends Eriol and Rei wouldn't have done anything else besides sitting there and snickering.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!!" A sweet voice called out urgently. Syaoran turned around to see Sakura, her auburn hair up in a ponytail, her emerald eyes shining.  
  
"Sakura! There you are!"  
  
"I'm SO, SO, SO, sorry! I was modelling an outfit for Tomoyo-chan, and my watch is low on battery, so it was one hour late! I was scared you would have left!" Sakura explained, her eyes filled with concern.  
  
"It's okay, Sakura, I wouldn't have left." Syaoran smiled, and the two of them walked out of the soda shop. Boy, am I ever glad she's late or else Touya would have pounded me...I guess girls don't have that much problems after all...  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"So, Tomoyo, did you have lunch yet?" Eriol asked. "No...Sakura-chan was at my house and we got so wrapped up in modelling that I forgot to eat. Hey, is that a new diner? Eriol, come on, I always wanted to try out this new place!" Tomoyo exclaimed, her violet eyes shining with excitement.  
  
Uh oh...I only have $20 with me! This place is supposed to be VERY expensive! Eriol thought in panic. The two of them walked into the restaurant, with Eriol practically sweating with nervousness. How will he pay????  
  
"Good afternoon, what will you two be having? Our special today is lobsters. Two lobsters and chicken wings for only $30." The waiter said. (Lol, sorry, I don't know what they really serve in those fancy restaurant...bear with me here k pplz? lol)  
  
"Sounds delicious! But I'm on a diet, so I'll just have the salad for $5." Tomoyo said, closing the menu. Eriol let out a HUGE sigh of relief. Maybe girls don't have problems after all...yea, if it wasn't for her diet, I don't know HOW I'll get out of embarrassing myself today...  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"Hey, Meiling, look! They're fixing up that old, shaggy apartment!" Rei said. He pointed up to a bunch of workmen loading wood and painting. It looked pretty cool!  
  
"Yea...hey, Rei! Look at these cute stuffed animals!" Meiling squealed with excitement. Rei groaned. Not another day of window-shopping! But before he could protest, Meiling dragged him to a window of a shop and started chattering away about a stuffed bunny.  
  
Suddenly, a HUGE paint bucket dropped down to the spot where Rei was standing before, looking at the workers. Blue paint splattered EVERYWHERE! Meiling gasped.  
  
"You kids, are you okay?" The workman called from above.  
  
"Y-yeah...we're fine..." Rei shouted back.  
  
"Rei! You're so lucky! If we didn't move when we did, you'll be all blue!" Meiling gasped. Then she broke out in giggles, probably laughing at the thought of her boyfriend being painted blue.  
  
"Yea, and it's all thanks to you that I didn't get hit." Rei smiled. She looked up at him, her ruby eyes sparkling with confusion.  
  
"What did I do that helped saved you?"  
  
"If you didn't window shop, and drag me away, I'll probably still be standing there!"  
  
Meiling giggled again, "True...so now maybe you won't complain about me window shopping again!"  
  
"Nope, never again. Come on, let's go in and I'll buy you a stuff animal!"  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
Syaoran, Eriol, and Rei were once again sitting in the soda shop, eating burgers, sipping soda and chatting. Suddenly Yukito walked up to them again.  
  
"So, what are you boys chatting about today? Still complaining about girls?" Yukito asked.  
  
"Nope! We're never going to complain about girls again! Girls are perfect the way they are, and we NEVER want them to change!" The three of them grinned  
  
THE END!  
  
AN: YAY! and so ends my first fic! Please review! I like you to leave your comments, and if you think I need improvement, please feel free to say so! I'll try to do a better one the next time I write! This is just a one shot for starters! As I said, this is a plot from a comic I once read, but I've changed some things to make it fit....anyways, PLEASE review! Thx!  
  
Sugar Pink(SP) 


End file.
